Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/Archive 11
New OVA Naruto vs Konohamaru Naruto and Konohamaru are now chunin they competed in a chunin exams in Sunagakure and even though Konohamaru won Naruto was also promoted to chunin bcuz of his deeds in the past( saving Konoha several times...etc.--Narutonerd123 (talk) 23:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC)http://www.narutoget.com/watch/934-naruto-shippuden-movie-5-blood-prison/ Watch the new episode on the bottom.--Narutonerd123 (talk) 23:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It's not canon--Elveonora (talk) 23:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Dark Naruto image discussion Proposal. Which one is better: the current one or my proposal ? I am simply wanting to see what the community thinks since I found the current one to be quite blurry in the lightbox. --Speysider (Talk Page) 16:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Actually there's almost no difference except the current is closer. (add) They are almost of the same quality. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 17:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::The proposal one seems alright.--[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]] [[User talk:White Flash|'Talk']] 19:36, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::The current image looks a bit blurr to me. So I am with the proposed image. —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 15:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yep, the proposal seems better. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 16:15, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Revival Bringing this discussion up again, which image is better for use ? I still feel the existing one is blurred. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 13:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Naruto and the war I've been watching the anime and in it Naruto is aware of the war. But is he aware of this fact in the manga?-- :He knows there's going to be a war if I remember correctly. He didn't know that it had started already though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) wind nature missed up like it says where naruto's wind nature is its all weird and i dont know how to fix it can someone help?? (talk) 18:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC)NaruFan :Probably a code problem brought on by the recent update Wikia is performing on the software. They usually synch their version with the most current version of the software from time to time. Omnibender - Talk - 18:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) It will fix itself, I see it as well--Elveonora (talk) 18:31, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Japanese Alphabets -- Names Under Naruto's "profile picture" is a list of his name and nicknames, and after each name is the Japanese-alphabetical name in parentheses. Just curious, why is "Uzumaki" written in Hiragana while "Naruto" is written in Katakana? --Kinggraham11 (talk) 22:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Jinchuuriki Vs. Heritage Given Kabuto's recent statement that members of the Uzumaki clan have high vitality, longevity, and strong regenerative capabilities, is it possible that Naruto's accelerated healing is his own natural ability, rather that a result of being Kurama's Jinchuuriki? If memory serves Kakashi was the only one to say that it was the nine-tails, and it may have just been a theory. :Both add up to it. Omnibender - Talk - 23:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, many brought this up before. I believe such as well. Kakashi doesn't have much knowledge about Nine-Tails, and Naruto regenerated even with Kurama's chakra completely suppressed ... Kurama's chakra might have amplified the healing factor, but I don't think it makes sense for it being purely from him.--Elveonora (talk) 23:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sage mode update Hello, since I don't have option to edit Naruto article could some one add to Senjutsu that he can by touching someones chakra he can sense horrible secrets that users are hiding or better read the truths from the user. Latest Anime episode introduced this ability while Shibi had shadow jutsu holding him, Naruto then sensed the war memories from Shibi and suddenly did know what they are hiding from him. (talk) 14:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Jeroi :Naruto didn't sense a "secret" he used the Sage Mode's ability to "sense" and saw what was happening on the battlefield. The same way he was wondering where Kakashi was when he returned to Konoha. This time we just got to see what he senses when in Sage Mode. The Nara's jutsu had nothing to do with it. Also, Shibi is an Aburame, he doesn't manipulate shadows.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sensory abilities, the same as when he tracked Nagato with the usage of that rod--Elveonora (talk) 15:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Wait, when we are at it, how isn't Naruto listed as a sensor ? O_O--Elveonora (talk) 15:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/Archive 5#Naruto a sensor type? : Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/Archive 8#Classification : Talk:Jiraiya/Archive 3#sensor type : Mr. Anonymous --15:27, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I know this issue has been raised twice on naruto's talk page and once on Jiraiya's so i dont want to start another section, but...Naruto sensing whilst sage mode is activated is just as "conditional" as a Hyuuga sensing while the Byakugan is activated. I know adding him as a sensor has been shot down by alot of the higer ups on this wiki but regardless is regardless, he can sense. --Kiriako (talk) 15:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :If that were to hold true then every shinobi should be considered a sensor because most if not all have shown some level of sensory ability. Thus the classification has to have some sort of parameter. Yes he senses but it's a by-product of being in Sage-Mode and using natural energy or else perceiving someone's negative emotions.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Well if it were to hold true then we would classify no "true" sensor as an actual sensor because all shinobi show the inate ability. The parameter, i assume, would be a certain degree of sensing ability and Naruto definetly shows that. Like I mentioned above, the Hyuuga's sensing abilty is a by-product of activating the Byakugan just like Naruto's is a by-product of activating sage mode. --Kiriako (talk) 16:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I believe you are mistaken. I don't think I would ever classify a Hyūga as a sensor in the sense that this series uses it because what they use is sight; that is not sensing, it is plain and simply seeing. Even Karin's explanation of Inuzuka's being sensors in the anime is ridiculous to me. Sensors have the ability to naturally sense chakra around themselves using the assumed Chakra Sensing Technique or in Karin's case- the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, unlike Naruto who has to enter either modes to exhibit sensory abilities. Are we supposed to list him then as "Sensor~sometimes"? --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) By that logic alone, Karin isn't a sensor because she has to use her power/technique to detect, and with her chakra turned off she can't. Naruto has sensory abilities in both Sage and Kurama/Rikudou modes, and even these powers were the reason for the Alliance could fight the Zetsu Clone Army--Elveonora (talk) 16:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Karin's explanation is not one for you to argue, it is a fact stated by the author. Ao is listed as a sensor and the fact is he can only sense due to his use of the Byakugan. I wont argue anything, I only look for some consistency in listing one person as something but not another even when their situations are the same. --Kiriako (talk) 16:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid both of you are mistaken again. Who do you know that can use any ability that requires chakra with their chakra turned off? All shinobi abilities require the use of chakra so I don't understand what you're trying to say Elveonora. As for the Ao bit, Ao was listed as a sensor because of chapter 464, page 12 or there about, 473 page 12, and the fact that he was made Sensor Division captain where he has yet to use the eye. Inconsistency would only arise from listing every person with a sensory method as a sensor.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't see this discussion going very far without asking one question. What abilities would warrant in classifying a shinboi as a sensor?--Kiriako (talk) 16:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Why does it matter that he has to use "modes" ??? sensory ability = sensor. Kyubi's chakra/Sage Mode = a power. A sensory technique = a power. There's no difference, the "temporary" arguments holds no value as no ninja can sense 24/7/4/12/365--Elveonora (talk) 22:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The use of natural sensory abilities, right now we have the broad unbrella'd Chakra Sensing Technique and Karin's unique ability. As I've said before- and I don't know whether or not this is for everyone- but some sort of parameter has to be set to classify someone as a sensor. Going outside that would mean classifying Gaara as a sensor despite the fact that if he has no sand, he's as much a sensor as I am.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't say Gaara is a sensor lol. But Naruto's "sensory' abilities were a key against Pain and Zetsu, not to mention stated to surpass most sensors.--Elveonora (talk) 15:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Slimming down the abilities section As i'm skimming through some of the talk pages, i bumped into Sasuke's where one of the editors complained over the excess of somewhat useless references and somewhat boasts of Sasuke...that's fair and all, it was a bit too much on some aspects...now we view the same problem with Naruto...fine he's the main character and all, but some of his ability sections are too much...more specifically his intelligence part...since when does a character has so much that we have to split it into two sub-sections...not even characters such as Orochimaru, Kabuto and Tobi, who are master manipulators, tacticians and scientists, don't have this much clutter on their sections, neither should Naruto, who despite being not being the idiot of the start of the series by far and being a skilled planner in his own right, intelligence is not his top point. Any opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm OK with the changes. Edit: even though Naruto isn't the wisest, he isn't the dumbest anymore. The section is likely to portray his growth in intelligence over time.--Elveonora (talk) 23:50, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :And i pointed that out...but against other characters who grossely outsmart him, it isn't valid. Now any idea on '''how' to slim it? Darksusanoo (talk) 00:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Something akin to "Naruto is dumb to learn and remember things, with actions driven by emotions from his hearth being above any deep thought and logic, except in battles when he has shown to have some level of tactical and analytical capability. Dunno O_O--Elveonora (talk) 00:16, August 26, 2012 (UTC) The thing with Naruto is that for him, being the protagonist, we have a much greater pool of information to list. I think the reason he has two sections is so that his progress in both can be properly shown without it constantly shifting the aspect of intelligence being explained. Omnibender - Talk - 01:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :And i understand that, but even so it's too much...but if you have another idea, i'm all ears...Darksusanoo (talk) 01:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Omnni, it's hard if not impossible to slim down some people's abilities sections. For Sasuke when I took stuff out that was either entirely wrong or irrelevant. Otherwise from that, his abilities section remained the same. Sometimes, it can't be helped other than trying not to account for every small detail and limiting examples of the said ability.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:00, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Versions 1 and 2 So...... Should we just give up the idea of naruto in control of version 2 or 1? Huhhhhhhhhh......... I hate the yellow form too, even the 2nd one. Version 2 and 1 was so much sexier. Should we give up on it? Please don't delete.-- (talk) 19:40, August 30, 2012 (UTC) This isn't a forum--Elveonora (talk) 22:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Appearance Section Image? Where is the full body shot image of Naruto that USED to be in the "Appearance" section? Sparxs77 (talk) 05:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's somewhere on the wiki. But apparently it was changed for an image of Naruto's various forms which I don't understand...--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:48, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Can we please switch it back? The whole point of the appearance section is his appearance... (talk) 13:04, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with this sentiment. Only three frames actually show Naruto's "growth" appearance-wise and there's already an image of him as a child in his article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:27, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I changed it back to the Part 1 and Part 2 image.Sparxs77 (talk) 15:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Stats If you look at Naruto where he is at in the Manga the databook on the wiki does not represent him at all 26 in total what? :Kishimoto makes those stats, they're only published when there's a databook. Last databook covers only up to Sasuke's fight with Itachi, before learning the truth about the massacre. People ought to know that by now. Omnibender - Talk - 02:48, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok sorry for making you annoyed I didn't know. Shadow clone strength Is it ok if we made it say that his shadow clones had grown stronger as well, as shown in the fourth great shinobi world war, please? Justin Holland (talk) 23:01, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :That doesn't make much sense to me to note that. It is a clone after all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sage Mode Time Limit During what fight was it shown that Naruto can stay in Sage Mode for ten minutes? I thought the time limit was originally five minutes.-- (talk) 16:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :The article mentions something in the war, so it's probably out there somewhere. Omnibender - Talk - 16:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC) But during what part of the war? Naruto has used it at least four times during the war. Against the Third Raikage, against Madara when he threw the Rasenshuriken, when he needed to free the Four-Tails from Tobi's control, and lastly when he had a shadow clone use it while the real Naruto was in Bijuu Mode. So which part was it?-- (talk) 17:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I dunno. That whole paragraph seems a bit oddly-put or incorrect to me. When was Naruto ever said to have mastered senjutsu? Yes he's mastered Sage Mode but senjutsu on a whole looks like it would take a greater deal of time. As for the Sage Mode limit. I can honestly never remember Naruto saying anything about how long he could stay in the mode but only the amount of techniques he could use while in Sage Mode before the chakra was used up.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:29, October 21, 2012 (UTC) So then why was it posted on the article in the first place? I mean I know Naruto has mastered Sage Mode to the point he can enter it a lot quicker but to maintain it for ten minutes seems a bit misleading.-- (talk) 17:38, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :It was added because someone might have believed the info to be true. Not that I'm saying it isn't, we could very well be mistaken.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:44, October 21, 2012 (UTC) So then it should be removed from the article right? If it's not accurate information and it doesn't have any chapters to support that information, then it shouldn't be there at all.-- (talk) 17:51, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :It should probably be looked up before. Omnibender - Talk - 18:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to know which part of the war Naruto demonstrated that he could stay in Sage Mode for ten minutes. But if the information is inaccurate, then it should be removed from the article as soon as possible. But if the information is in fact true then what chapter did he demonstrate this?-- (talk) 18:23, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Can we say Sage Mode even has a time limit, it is more like when Naruto uses up the Sage Chakra that he loses Sage Mode. NarutoRevival (talk) 18:40, October 21, 2012 (UTC)NarutoRevival It's been stated by Fukasaku that you can only maintain Sage Mode for five minutes. He confirmed this in chapter 420 of the manga and episode 157 of the anime. I'm just pointing out that someone posted on the article claiming that Naruto can maintain it for ten minutes during the war, I just want to know if this information placed on the article is true otherwise it needs to be removed if it's false.-- (talk) 19:04, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I think someone confuse Tailed Beast Mode with Sage Mode--Elveonora (talk) 19:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Whatever the case maybe if this information about Sage Mode is not true it needs to be removed from the article right away.-- (talk) 19:21, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Naruto was stated to could use the Tailed Beast Mode only for 5 minutes, I don't remember any mention of Sage Mode having a a specific timer, someone might have mixed up these two or something--Elveonora (talk) 19:23, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Kurama said that it would only last for five minutes because it was their first transformation but that's off topic. Fukasaku did in fact tell Naruto that Sage Mode would only last for five minutes. He said this in chapter 420 of the manga and episode 157 of the anime. But apparently someone posted on the article claiming that Naruto can maintain Sage Mode for ten minutes during the war, I just want to know if this is true, otherwise the post should be removed from the article right now if it's false.-- (talk) 19:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) So can we please just edit the page already?-- (talk) 19:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC) As long as the proper references are added, sure. It also needs to be mentioned that Naruto has worked to increase the amount of time he can stay in Sage Mode, he was shown practising that when he went after Sasuke after Pain's invasion. Omnibender - Talk - 20:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I already know that he was practicing to maintain Sage Mode longer during the Five Kage Summit Arc. But if it is true that Naruto has shown that he can stay in Sage Mode for about ten minutes during the war I just want to know which chapter he first demonstrated this ability. -- (talk) 20:29, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Weird, in the translation of the chapter I'm reading, I don't see any mention of 5 minutes, but I take your word for that I guess... EDIT: I myself do not recall him using Sage Mode for an extended amount of time during the war--Elveonora (talk) 20:44, October 21, 2012 (UTC) So you agree with me? Even though he has used Sage Mode at least four times during the war, has it been shown that he could maintain it for ten minutes during those four times? Also check other manga translations of chapter 420 or you can just watch episode 157 of the anime.-- (talk) 20:54, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. And found one that mentions 5 min. I think it's just an assumption based on the fact that Naruto trained in order to maintain it longer, so someone has estimated it to be 10 minutes now.--Elveonora (talk) 21:03, October 21, 2012 (UTC) But is this assumption proven to be fact in the manga? Just look back at the following chapters:555,560,561,569,570,571,and 572. Up until now those were the only times he has used Sage Mode during the war. Now during those moments Naruto has only resorted to Sage Mode for those very brief tasks and during those moments even though he has demonstrated that he could enter Sage Mode a lot faster was he also demonstrating that he could maintain it for ten minutes or so? In my opinion I don't think so. So what do you guys think? If Naruto did demonstrate that he could maintain Sage Mode in those following chapters I would like some good explanations please.-- (talk) 22:06, October 21, 2012 (UTC) So it's confirmed, he hasn't demonstrated maintaining Sage Mode for ten minutes during the war. Thanks for correcting that statement. But if it's possible could you also post that he can only stay in Sage Mode for five minutes? Like how it's stated in the article that he's shown that he could stay in Nine Tails Chakra Mode for most of the morning of the war. I think that's something worth mentioning.-- (talk) 23:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Why deleted Why was the section here deleted ? Was it inaccurate information ? --Naruto6paths (talk) 10:45, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Quality of Page I think that the images on Naruto's page should include more epic headings under them. I mean, for Naruto vs Tobi, I think it should be just that, Naruto vs Tobi! I just don't feel like all of them really explain well enough what's happening in the picture. Also, this page in a couple of ways is majorly undone/incomplete. It is supposed to summarize Naruto's missions and experiences, but that doesn't mean even minor info should be included. E.g., Naruto's fight against Sasuke on the hospital rooftop should be included with a picture of it as well as Naruto's briefly shown date with Sakura at Ichiraku, may or may not need a picture. More images of events(canon) should be included instead of like a single picture for each flippin arc, ya know! :This wikia doesn't really do "epic headings" wherever the image is, the content should speak for it. As for the rest of what you're asking is impossible to do unless you want the page to load some time next year. The wikia is not a substitute for you watching or reading the actual series.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) something strange When kurama gave chakra to kakashi and Gai their injuries were not healed and kurama's chakra has the ability to heal injuries whenever it was lend to the given person, i am thinking that naruto's healing ability comes from his ownself and not from kurama. --Naruto6paths (talk) 09:56, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Guy didn't sustain any physical damage except he was bleeding a fair bit which has stopped and Kakashi does still have the x in his flak jacket but doesn't seem to be bleeding...--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:27, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Naruto Acadamy Ok I have a question: Correct me if I am wrong but it did state that Naruto fail the graduation exam two times. I asked my friend and he said that he must have taken it early...Why didn't Sasuke take it early? We all know he would have. And Naruto is younger than most of his classmates. How did he fail twice but is still younger than his graduating class? --Click this black link to go to my Talk page (talk) 03:44, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :These aren't the types of questions that should be asked here, it isn't a forum. These aren't even the things people should be over-thinking so much. If you like, we have an answers wikia you can pose the question to.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:46, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Cloak of Invisibility Technique Is there a reason it is not on either Naruto or Konohamaru's skill lists? Naruto clearly uses it to give his pursuers the slip in episode 1. Unless the person is a particularly notable user of the technique eg. Shisui of the Body Flicker, 1000 transformations Kazan, we don't list users of general use ninja skills. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 20:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Chakra Transfer technique You might want to put in something about Naruto's new Chakra Transfer tech. Your thoughts? Justin Holland (talk) 22:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Chakra Transfer Technique isn't unique, but mentioning that Naruto can no do it like a Tailed Beast is fine.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't it an instance of Naruto using chakra transfer when he helped Chiyo revive Gaara?--Elveonora (talk) 10:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Chakra Prowess There's a section in Sasuke's article detailing his Chakra Prowess. Don't you guys think that Naruto's article needs to have a section like that?--Itachi7000 (talk) 01:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : No. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin'']] 10:08, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The points: * being able to change chakra signature into another * capable of throwing chakra orb (Rasenshuriken) Do not these two deserve a mention? The first sounds like something rare/unique, so does the latter, Fukasaku was even surprised how did he manage to do it--Elveonora (talk) 20:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Background The "background" - part of this side looks horribly deplaced. could somebody fix it so there is not such a giant gap? (talk) 23:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Click "show" on the content section between the introduction and the background sections. Other than doing that, we can't help you.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:37, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::amazing, it worked! xD (talk) 13:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Bio section I don't usually edit on this Wiki (I visit on occasion though), but the bio section for Naruto is ridiculously detailed and long. I'd suggest cutting it down considerably. People seem to forget that since the series is about Naruto's life, the summaries of what happen in the arcs is essentially what happens to him. I think it would be best to summarize the main points of the Arcs, and refer the reader to the main articles for additional information. Some parts of his bio seem to go on endlessly about innocuous information. I haven't even read the whole thing because its just way too much information. --Ketchup Revenge (talk) 06:48, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Fireball ? It says on the jutsu bit that naruto can do the fireball technique im pretty sure thats wrong . unfortunately i dont know how to change it.. --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 22:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I think they forgot to add the ~game only thing. He can do it in Dragon Blade Chronicles. You are correct, though, since he can't actually do the jutsu. I'm not sure how to change it either, but could whoever knows how to do it add the ~game only thing on the page? Adam10003 (talk) 22:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC)Adam even if its in the game its still wrong as naruto could never do that ... do we still leave it in ? --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 22:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) yeah its okay to have that in there. there are plenty of jutsu that werent shown in the manga and/or anime. lots of the jutsu they can use in games are listed. I think they are supposed to include the ~game only thing though. Maybe its only on the jutsu page? im not sure. Adam10003 (talk) 22:57, February 10, 2013 (UTC)Adam If a character uses a technique in a game wwe list it, regardless of if they couldn't in the Anime/Manga. Oh the reason it shows up despite bein' a game technique is because there's some kinda bug or coding problem. (talk) 23:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan look, this topic again...--Elveonora (talk) 23:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC)